1. Field of the Invention
Various aspects and embodiments of the present invention relate to an image identification device, an image identification method and a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
As an image identification device, conventionally known is a device that divides a target image to be identified into blocks to form block images and classifies the block images into a plurality of predetermined categories (see Patent Document 1, for example). A device described in Patent Document 1 uses a training image to learn a separating plane for each category in a feature quantity space using features of an image as coordinate axes and classifies block images into categories on the basis of the separating plane and coordinate positions corresponding to the magnitudes of feature quantities of the block images. The feature quantities of the block images are pieces of image information of these block images (color space information and frequency components).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-45613